Greed
Category:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:MonstersCategory:DemonsCategory:Anti-HeroesCategory:RedeemedCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:The Seven HomunculiCategory:Mok's AllianceCategory:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Greed is one of the Seven Homunculi and is an anti-hero in the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. The only one of the Homunculi who does not obey Father's orders without question, Greed is a renegade who only cares for himself. Greed is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament, though he is set to be included in the third Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Part Two The Seven Homunculi Mok confronts Stalker, and performs a musical number prepared as call setup regret Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Wrath and Gluttony is used. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings Before the beggining of his days as the living incarnation of Greed, the Homunculus was an average human being; living in the middle of the XVIIIth century German Empire. Born with the name Heinrich Keller, he could easily be described as a curious and independent young man at the peak of his youth. Constantly eager to learn more about the world around him; he developed an obcessive fascination with the military, hoping to become a prominent figure in it once he finished his studies. In all honesty, Keller had all sorts of projects of his own, scattered through what he hoped would be his life's work. He wanted everything for his own, and even if he had to work his hardested, he'd get there. His ambitions eventually led him into getting closer to more occult circles that specialized in the darker areas of knowledge, such as demonic rituals. Curious and fascinated by these aspects of reality; Keller got involved in these projects, showing no regard as he eventually tortured several innocents to attain elixirs necessary for the opening of portals. He was oftenly plagued by guilt and fear of being punished for his sins, but his strong avarice always got the best of him. In a fateful day, one of the experiments was at last sucessful, culminating on the release of an ancient spirit of the name Samhain; whose destructive impulses proved to be too unpredictable, eventually crushing Heinrich as he attempted to escape. One of the closest collaborators to the Occult cause was actually the by-then vessel of Pride, the First Homunculus. Having strongly befriended Keller; and actually seeing potential in him; Pride took the young man's corpse to Father, who promptly merged part of his soul with it. Greed was then born, part of the avarice in Father's soul, only further enhanced by Keller's impulses. This led him to develop a strange sense of detachment as his "brethren" was crafted along the years to serve Father; as he could not fathom why they should bow down to him when they were crafted to be superior beings. He truly lived for himself, wanting nothing more than power, fame, sex, status and glory. The finer things in life. True prizes that'd live up to his name. Thus, Greed oftenly abandoned Father and the other Homunculi to start out his own business of crime or of other natures, eventually being caught and brought back; a pattern that dragged on for centuries, eventually driving most of his "siblings" to resent him and his "free spirit". Vs Thrax Greed is the renegade of the Homunculi, deciding to acquire sexual favors from Holli Would rather than help his fellow Homunculi. When Thrax bursts into his lair in order to kill Would, Greed gets in the way. Thrax stabs him, thinking the blow can kill the Homunculus. Greed, however, proves him wrong, regenerating the destroyed tissue and revealing his "Ultimate Shield." He effortlessly bashes Thrax, forcing the virus to burn the building to the ground rather than keep pace with Greed. Ruined Lust and Gluttony track Greed down and force him to return to their faction, forcing him to leave Holli Would behind. He travels to a specified location, on their orders, only to be attacked by a third party, Alexander Anderson. Greed readies his rough hide, but Anderson somehow manages to cut through it and sever his hand. With another quick flurry of knives, Anderson lands several more blows upon Greed. Greed, needing to get in a blow, reels back for a punch, but this exposes his neck to two near lethal stabbing wounds. Greed's goons try to help him, only to be killed. Greed, enraged that his friends, whom he considers possessions, are dead, tries to attack Anderson again, but Anderson simply fills his torso with knives. Anderson leaves Greed to die, ultimately putting Greed at the mercy of Wrath, the one Homunculus that has always hated him. A Changed ManCategory:Victims of MokCategory:Vs Gaston Greed escapes Father's lair, eventually finding himself in Mok's company. Mok performs a brief alchemic experiment upon Greed, altering Greed's composition. Greed's Ultimate Shield is left relatively intact, but Mok becomes aware of the cracks in the armor. When Greed attacks the rock star, Mok manages to repel him. Greed stumbles away. Defeat and Demise On the run, Greed encounters Prince Zuko, who desires to take him in. Greed does not comply; instead, he punches Zuko in the face. Greed mocks Zuko's lack of fighting experience and then lunges at him, only for Zuko to peel away some of Greed's shield with some well-placed firebending. Greed heals his wound, but Zuko keeps landing hit after hit. Finally, Zuko impales Greed with a sword. Greed collapses, entrusting to the young Zuko a precious secret: whenever Homunculi are near the remains of the people intended to be reborn in the Homunculus birth process, they grow weaker. He asks that Zuko cue into Father's plans and stop them. Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins Category:War Of Anime Villains